


Normal?

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring Bobby Singer, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Screams. Blood. Pain. Dead bodies. That seems to be the new theme to his dreams these days, and those dreams don't necessarily occur while he's asleep either.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still in progress of being written but I already have most chapters done. Hope you enjoy!

_Screams._

_People with strange teeth._

_Blood._

_Dead people._

_Torn throats._

_Machetes slicing through heads._

"Sam! Breakfast is ready!" Sam woke up with a start, gasping and drenched in sweat. He quickly looked around himself. No blood, no heads and no dead bodies. That's a good sign he guessed.

"Sam! You're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" Sam Winchester quickly changed and made his way down the stairs to find Dean and John sitting at the table eating breakfast while discussing something about engines or whatever, he wasn't really interested in all this stuff.

"Good morning honey," Said Mary Winchester as she finally sat at the table too.

"Morning mom, dad. What are you doing here Dean? I thought you won't come till tomorrow?"

"Well good morning to you too sunshine. Good to know my little brother misses me," Dean said smirking.

"You know what I meant, jerk."

"Boys," John said sternly.

"Today's lecture was cancelled so I decided to come here early."

"Sam you need to hurry or you'll be late for school," Mary said.

"Dean why don't you drive your brother to school?" John asked as he finished eating and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"What?!" They both asked.

"I just got here!" Dean said.

"No! No, I'm fine. I can walk to school I still have some time." Sam said hurriedly as he too quickly finished his breakfast, trying to avoid going with Dean who he knows will try to embarrass him as much as he can.

"No, you now what? I changed my mind, I'm gonna drive you to school. We can't have you going late now can we Sammy?" Dean said as he watched Sam trying to get out with a smirk. Oh how he missed tormenting his little brother, he's going to enjoy this so much.

"Great I'm going to work, see you later honey," John said as he kissed Mary and left the house to go to his garage.

"C'mon Sammy you're gonna be late!" Dean hollered from the door and Sam sighed.

"Goodbye mom," He said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out.

"Bye honey and tell your brother to drive safely."

"Okay!" He said as he closed the door. Great he can already hear Dean's music blaring from here.

"Can you turn that down a little!" He said as he got into the car, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

"Nope." Was all Dean said as he drove the car to the high school.

***

"Hey Sam, are you alright? You seemed kinda distracted in class." His best friend, Barry Cook, asked as they went to their lockers.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just had a weird dream yesterday."

"Oh spare me the dirty details please!"

"Not..not that kind of dream you idiot!" Sam said quickly as his face turned red.

"Okay okay just kidding!" Barry laughed as he tried to dodge Sam's punch to his shoulder "no seriously though you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah I think I'll live. Thanks though."

And with that they both went to their classes as the bell rang.

***

When Sam came back home Dean was the only one there sleeping on the couch in front of an old western movie. He was about to shut the TV off when the sound of shotguns came blaring from it and suddenly he started seeing scenes in his head that made him want to throw up.

_Pictures of people torn apart with a gaping hole in their chests._

_Running through the woods._

_Sounds of an animal growling._

_Blood and pain everywhere._

_Sounds of bullets being fired._

_John and Dean shouting._

_Sam!_

"Sam! Are you with me?!" Sam suddenly started out of his trance to find Dean in front of him shaking his shoulders with a freaked out expression on his face.

"Sam!" He said again when Sam didn't answer.

"Yeah I..I'm fine," He said shakily as he looked again at the TV. Dean followed where he was looking and shut the movie.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"I uh I don't know I guess I'm just tired," He said then quickly changed the subject "where's mom?"

Dean looked at him weirdly then answered, "she went to get a few things from the grocery store. C'mon set down before you fall, you look pale."

"No I'm fine I'll just go up to my room, maybe take a nap or something," He can feel Dean's eyes on him as he walked up the stairs to his room.

What the hell was happening to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who lives in Fort Dodge or knows it, I'm so sorry.
> 
> I know I definitely messed up the geography of the place but for the sake of the story just ignore everything you know about it and how many people there are in it, I just borrowed its name and place next to Sioux Falls. In my story it's just a small town with a small number of people. I hope you can still enjoy this chapter nonetheless.
> 
> Thank you for reading and to everyone who left kudos and a comment!

Dean was going to have white hair before he turned twenty-five, he was sure. No no scratch that he'll probably be bald by then from tearing his hair out! And it was all Sam's fault! Seriously the kid was a trouble magnet! After all of this is over he's gonna handcuff Sam to him and throw away the key.

It was supposed to be an easy hunt! And weren't those the magic words to every hunt gone wrong?

They came to Fort Dodge when John heard about people turning up dead in the woods with weird symbols on their bodies. At first he thought it was just some satanic cult or something doing it but after a few days of investigating and research they suspected it was a witch doing the sacrifices to release god knows what to wreak havoc on the town. But of course when they thought they were close to finding out who the witch was that's when things turned south. He and John were checking the backgrounds of the suspects when John got a call from the local high school that Sam didn't show up to class this morning, that was the first red flag, the kid would never miss a day of school even if his life depended on it. The second red flag was when dad called Sam's phone but didn't get an answer, the same happened with the motel room's phone. That's when they decided to go check on the room. Maybe Sam was just in the bathroom when they called, maybe he didn't feel well so he didn't go to school. But he knew that was BS, he knows first hand that even if Sam was injured from a hunt that he was still going to go to school. So it wasn't really a surprise when they got to the room to find it empty.

"He must have been on his way to school, his backpack isn't here," Dean said as he paced the room.

"I know," John sighed, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do, you search the route Sam takes to and from school. See if you can find anything out of the ordinary, I'll drive around town, see if I can find him. Call if you find anything, understand?"

"Yes, sir," He said and quickly went outside and in the impala while John got into his truck.

Sam was _so_ getting his ass kicked _when_ they find him. 

~S~P~N

After two hours of driving around town John was about to turn around and head back to the motel when he passed beside the park and noticed something barely visible from the edge of the woods beside it. He parked his car on the side of the road and got out to see what it is to find what he was sure was Sam's backpack and what solidified it was the penknife in it. But that wasn't the route the Sam took to school.

He put the backpack in the car then went into the woods, hoping to find his son alive and unharmed but knowing there was a slim chance that'd happen. As he started looking through the woods he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he flipped it open when he saw Dean's name.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, you?"

"I found his backpack in the woods I'm looking for anything else right now." Just as he said that he saw Sam lying on the ground a few feet away from him, "Dean I found him!" He said running towards his son.

"Is he okay?!"

"He's breathing and there's no blood. I think he's not injured," He said then put the phone beside him on the ground to look Sam over and make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?" He kept tapping Sam's cheeks trying to wake him up but to no avail.

"Dammit dad answer me!" John heard Dean's angry shout from the phone so he picked it up.

"He's not waking up. We're coming back to the motel."

"Shouldn't you take him to the hospital?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I don't think he's hurt, I think the witch did this to him but I can't find any hex bags we'll look again when I get there. I'll be back in ten." He closed the phone without another word. He put a hand under Sam's back and the other under his knees and heaved him up. Although Sam was as tall as Dean he was still so thin that John didn't have any problem carrying him to his truck. He put Sam in the passenger seat and buckled him in then ran to the driver's side and took off towards the motel they were staying at, hoping against hope that they can fix whatever is wrong with Sam before it was too late. 

~SW~

As soon as John laid Sam on the bed farthest from the door Dean looked his brother over searching for hex bags again on him and in his backpack, even though he knows John did, and to make sure his dad didn't miss any injury but found none. His temperature was fine, his breathing was fine, his heartbeat was strong and steady, everything was fine. He seemed to be just...sleeping.

"Did you find anything else unusual?"

"No, just his backpack. We need to find this witch quickly before something else happens. He may seem like he's fine but we still don't know what it did to him."

"Dad, we've been looking for this witch for 2, almost 3 weeks now and we still don't even know who it is, or if it's actually a witch not just some idiot with the wrong book."

"Well then we better get back to research," John said and turned to go set at the table in front of his journal and research.

"Dad look we may need help with this one," Dean said, scratching his temple. He knew he was gonna have to fight his dad on this one he just hoped that John would give in quickly instead of wasting precious time, that they may not even have, fighting.

"Pastor Jim is out of the country and Caleb is busy hunting a pack of werewolves in Portland," He answered without looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Then maybe...we should call Bobby," Dean suggested hesitatingly.

"No. You know what happened last time I saw him."

"Yes, he threatened to shoot your ass full of buckshot. Well I'm sorry your ego is hurt dad but this is Sam on the line here!" Dean said angrily, "I'm not gonna let him get hurt or worse just because you and Bobby can't play nice with each other!"

John looked at him for a few minutes with a blank expression on his face then sighed, "Fine, but I'm not calling him you do it."

"Fine," Dean said and went outside the room then dialed Bobby's number, "We really need your help Bobby. Please?" He said after he explained what happened.

"Balls" Bobby murmured, he can't turn those boys down even if he didn't want anything to do with their father, he still considered them his sons, "You idjits always get yourselves in the worst kind of trouble, don't ya?" He sighed, "I'll be there in less than 3 hours. Don't do anything stupid Dean and tell your daddy the same."

"Will do, Bobby, Thank you. Really." Dean didn't even try to hide the relief and gratitude from his voice as he thanked the man he considered a father to him and his brother.

A grumbled "Whatever" was all he got before the line went dead and his lips turned up a bit. He got back inside and took some papers from the research they'd done to reread then went to set on the other bed beside Sam to keep an eye on him. The only thing going through his mind was

 _Please be okay Sammy_.


	3. Chapter 3

They eventually leaned more towards the conclusion that it must be a witch and not just some amateur as they spent the next two and a half hours reading and rereading what they researched but with no avail as to who is the witch and what specifically they were trying to release.

The research was very vague about this, only mentioning that the sacrifices were ritualistic to bring something that was locked away for quite a while now. That was what made them suspect that it was a witch in the first place. It was too complex for it to be anyone else.

They suspect that whatever the witch is trying to release they are gonna do it on May 18th, which is the day that will have a blue moon and that means that they have three and a half days to figure out who the witch is and stop them.

Dean was checking on Sam again when there was a knock on the door, "It's me, don't shoot!" Bobby said from the other side of the door and John got up and opened it.

"How is Sam?" Bobby asked only to be greeted with holy water being thrown on his face.

"You did that on purpose you bastard!" Bobby growled as he wiped the water from his face with his sleeve and entered the room, making sure to step over the salt line.

"Can't be too careful Bobby," John said, with a hint of a smirk on his face, as he sat back down at the table.

"Sam is fine, Bobby. Did you make any calls? Find anything?" Dean said quickly to stop any more bickering.

"All I know is that you're most likely right about the witch finishing the ritual under the next blue moon in three days, now we gotta figure out at least where they're gonna do it if we can't find out who they are."

"All the bodies were found in the woods so probably there." Dean said.

"Yeah but we need to be more specific we can't go searching the entire woods." John answered.

"Okay, how about you tell me again about the victims, what do they have in common, you know besides the whole being murdered and mutilated in the woods. Maybe we can find the next victim before the witch does."

"So far there's been 10 deaths," Dean said, "every few days they'd find a body in some part of the woods, six were men and four were women, all of them had just turned 25. They all had different majors, different jobs, all were upstanding citizens, no criminal records, no suspicious past, no nothing." He finished with a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair, a characteristic he picked up from his dad.

"Then we should focus on the people around that age which I'm guessing you already did some background checks on them?" Bobby said scratching his beard.

"How many people are the right age?" he continued after getting a confirming nod from John, "you should also see who will turn 25 in the next three days."

"43 besides the people who are already dead and no one will be 25 before the blue moon." John answered, "Sam did some research about them but there's nothing obvious about any of them that makes us suspect they're the next victim."

"Do you have any suspects?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah just a sec," Dean answered and looked for the papers of the suspects, "We have three suspects that knew some of the victims but didn't seem too upset about their death. The first is Noah O'Brien, 23, knew two of the victims, works at the local book store. Ashley Stevens, 29, is a nurse in the local hospital, knew 3 of the victims. David Winters, 38, works at the post office, is related to one of the victims. But we still don't have anything concrete on any of them, everyone said that they're genuinely nice people and wouldn't hurt anyone, much less kill them."

"I'm telling you Bobby there's something wrong with this case." John said running his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked as he looked from John to Dean and back again.

"We've been in this town for almost 3 weeks chasing our tails! I mean there's almost no lore at all about what this supposed witch wants to release or whatever! And there's no concrete proof either that it's actually a witch in the first place we're just going on a hunch here! Oh and we’ve been stalking the suspects for almost a week now and none of them did anything suspicious!"

By now John was pacing frustratingly around the room, he couldn't believe what was happening! His son was lying unconscious on the motel bed because of God knows what and his other son was freaking out, the kid's hiding it well but he knew he was panicking, hell _HE_ was panicking!

"John, calm the hell down, ye idjit! Panicking ain't gonna help us! We'll split the work. Dean, you check out the possible victims again maybe there's something we've missed, John, look through the suspects again and see if you can find a pattern in the places where they found the bodies, I'll read the books that I brought with me, they may have something useful."

There was a moment of silence with Dean and John staring at him but not moving, "Now!" He said loudly and they all quickly got up and went to work, hoping that they won't be too late and that they could bring Sam back from wherever he was.

~SPN~

When Sam woke up again from the nightmares the next day he was really starting to question his sanity. Why does he keep dreaming of monsters and him, Dean and dad hunting them? He would've chalked it up to stress from tests and exams but he kept seeing these "dreams" while he was awake too. And they felt _so real_ to be just dreams.

He went downstairs to be greeted with the same sight as yesterday sans his dad who he guessed has already left to go to work.

  
"Morning," He said and was greeted with a "Good morning honey." from his mom and a grunt from his brother.

"How long are you gonna stay here?" He asked Dean as he sat down at the table beside him. It's not that he didn't want his brother there with them, he really missed him even though he'd never admit it, but it was weird that his brother was just sitting there, especially so close to his finals, he normally would be in his dorm room trying to cram in as much information as possible to make up for all the partying that he did during the semester.

"A few days. How're you doing? Still as crazy as yesterday?"

"No, I'm fine and I told you I was just tired."

  
"What do you mean? What happened yesterday?" Mary asked as she looked between Sam and Dean. Sam knew she was thrilled that her boys got along well with all the teasing and pranking and even keeping secrets for each other, it was rare especially for siblings their age, but it always upsets her when these secrets may concern the well-being of one of them.

"I don't know. He completely spaced out after he came back from school, I kept calling his name but he didn't answer and had this weird creepy blank stare," Dean explained and Sam bit back the urge to groan.

"I told you it was nothing, I was just tired. With the finals so soon I just haven't been sleeping much."

"Well you need to take care of yourself more and that means sleeping no less than six hours at least," Mary said with her stern "mom voice".

"Okay mom," Sam sighed as he picked at his breakfast he wasn't really hungry after that gory nightmare.

"And I want you to finish that plate." Mary added and Sam sighed again and began eating.

~SPN~

"Did you really have to tell mom?" Sam asked as they were in the impala on their way to school. Dean's decided to drive him to school again and his mom wholeheartedly agreed, especially after she knew what happened yesterday.

"Yep. I'm not taking the blame if something happens to you," Dean replied without taking his eyes away from the road, "Remember when you jumped off of the roof of dad's garage and broke your arm when you where nine?"

"After you jumped first!" Sam said with a scowl even though he was trying not to smile at the memory.

"yeah, and I got grounded for like a year or something!" Dean said with a dramatic sigh.

"It was only one week dude," Sam replied, this time not even trying to cover his laugh, "and I got grounded too!"

"Yeah but with your broken arm and miserable puppy dog eyes mom and dad had a hard time telling you no to anything during that week so it doesn't even count for you!" Dean exclaimed trying to sound offended but the big grin on his face ruined the effect and Sam had to laugh at his brother's attempt.

"I just don't want them to worry," He sighed after a few seconds of silence.  
"They worry whether you tell them or not Sam so just be honest with us so we can help you."

"How are you doing in college? Shouldn't you be preparing for finals too?" Sam knew that his attempt at changing the subject didn't go unnoticed but every time they talked about it he would see Dean in a hospital bed or Dad bleeding from a wound in his abdomen or he would remember the pain he felt in that first dream and it would just make him feel sick to his stomach.

"What, you're embarrassed by your big brother driving you to school?" Dean said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood in the car and was rewarded by a small sound between a huff and a laugh from Sam.

"Yeah it's pretty embarrassing," Sam said with a smile, "but seriously though aren't you supposed to be studying for your finals?"

"Don't worry about me squirt."

"Squirt? Dude, I'm the same height as you!" Sam said, offended.

Dean laughed and parked the impala as they finally reached the school, "Don't be late for your curfew kiddo!" He shouted out of the window as Sam got out of the car, raising his voice to make sure the nearby kids heard him too and laughed when Sam gave him the finger.

~SPN~

_Cold._

_It was really cold here he could even see his breath in front of him. He could see Dean and dad digging in the dirt beside him._

_Is that a grave? Oh God, it really was a grave he could see the headstone from his place but he couldn't make out the name on it._

_He looked down at himself to see his hands holding a shotgun. He wanted to drop it but he couldn't, his hands held it steadily pointing ahead of him, waiting for something._

_All of a sudden he was sailing through the air only to be greeted with another headstone, stopping his flight._

_SAM!_

"Samuel!" Sam took in a sharp breath and looked around, realizing that he was still in class and Mr. Simon was looking at him worriedly along with the rest of the class who were whispering among themselves while looking at him too.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Mr. Simon asked with a look of concern on his face.

Sam opened his mouth to say that he was fine when he realized there was a worm substance under his nose and when he brought his hand up to wipe it, it came back covered in blood.

"Sam," He looked again at his teacher "go to the nurse's office, your nose is bleeding a lot and you look pale."

All he could do was nod his head as he gathered his things and left.

~SPN~

"Are you sure you're okay, honey? Do you want anything to eat?" Mary asked worriedly as she hovered beside her son's bed. Sam knew she was freaking out since the minute she picked up the phone to find the school's nurse is sending him back home, she wanted to take him to the doctor's but he insisted that he was fine and in the end he agreed to tell her immediately if he felt anything strange.

"Yes, mom, I'm sure and no I don't want to eat thanks," Sam said tiredly from where he was lying in bed, he had a really bad headache and he just wanted to sleep but his mom kept asking him if he was alright and from the corner of his eye he could see Dean standing just outside the door.

  
He really didn't blame them for worrying after the stunt that he pulled in school but he wished they'd go already, he didn't think he could keep his eyes open that much longer. And honestly? Seeing his mother just felt so weird suddenly, like she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Alright, sweetheart, you just go to sleep and call me if you need anything, and I mean anything, okay?"

"Okay mom." it came out no louder than a whisper and fell into unconsciousness hearing what sounded like fire and the feeling of an intense heat on his face coming from the above him where the ceiling was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter but you know how life is right now. Please stay safe and think about the other people before you do anything <3


	4. Chapter 4

It was midnight when Dean looked up from his research to check on Sam, again, when he found his nose bleeding, "Sam!" He exclaimed as he got up and ran to his brother's side.

"Dean what's wrong?" John asked as he and Bobby got up too. 

"His nose is bleeding," He said as he held a napkin to Sam's nose and John held Sam up so he wouldn't swallow the blood.

"John, I think you should take him to the hospital," Bobby said as he looked worriedly at the unconscious young man.

"I know," John sighed worriedly as Dean kept a steady pressure on Sam's nose, "the keys for the impala are on the table, start the car and me and Dean will get Sam," He told Bobby and the hunter didn't waste any time starting the car.

Bobby was getting nowhere with this case, the more he read and researched the less certain he was about what was happening. Why did the witch go after Sam? Was it to distract John and Dean? But that just made them work even harder to find out who the witch is. And what is the point of all these killings? What's their goal? Do they want to release something? Get more power? What?

Bobby's thoughts were cut short when the backdoor of the Impala was opened and Dean got in beside his brother after he put him in a setting position with his head on Dean's shoulder. Soon after, John got in the driver’s seat and they were on their way to the hospital breaking every speed limit there is.

~~~

"There's nothing in his tests that's out of the ordinary. Besides being a bit malnourished, he's a perfectly healthy teenager, he just...isn't waking up," Dr. Brown said, sounding confused, as she looked up from the chart she was holding.

"What about the nosebleed?" Dean said from his place at Sam's side.

"A high blood pressure, but his blood pressure is almost back to normal now and we still don't know what caused his BP to be that high. Nothing else is wrong with him though."

"So what are we gonna do now?" John asked from where he was standing at Sam's other side, he had convinced Bobby to go back and continue researching, "The faster we can figure this out the faster we can get Sam back," He had said and Bobby'd finally left but not before he made him promise to call him if John knew anything about Sam.

"We're going to keep him here for observation overnight and in the morning we'll do some more tests and see where to go from there. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to call the nurses or let them page me," The doctor said before she left the room to go check on her other patients.

"What are we gonna do dad?" Dean asked softly as he looked down at his little brother's face. 

"We keep looking until we find out what's going on, I mean if the witch or whatever did this to him wanted Sam dead they would've killed him already." Just as John finished his sentence his phone began ringing. He took it out and found Bobby's name on the screen.

"Hey Bobby, did you find anything?" He asked tiredly, it was close to dawn and he hadn't been sleeping much ever since they took this case.

"John don't you see something weird outside?" Bobby said and John looked outside the hospital room's window.

"Um, it's raining?"

"Yeah John it's raining. And?"

"And what Bobby? I'm not in the mood for riddles damnit!" John growled into the phone.

"It's a thunderstorm in a day that just two minutes ago was as clear as a day can get you idjit! And there was just a report about a massive cattle death on the news. You know what those signs are for." Bobby said as he looked darkly outside the window of the motel's room.

"A demon," John whispered and Dean's head shot up to look at his dad, "A demon?!" He exclaimed, his dad almost never took them on demon hunts! He always took other more experienced hunters with him and not just any hunters either but only the ones that he found trustworthy like Bobby, Caleb or Pastor Jim.

"Or demons," Bobby said, "we still don't know how many of 'em are here."

"Do you think they have something to do with what's been going on here? With Sam?"

"Probably," Bobby said with a grim tone, "you should get Sam out of that hospital. If demons are indeed the ones behind this then we can't protect him there if they decide to come for him."

"Yes I know. Damnit!" John blew a frustrated breath and run his hand down his face, "We're on our way back."

"John wait, what did the doc say about Sam?"

"They don't know anything, just that the nosebleed was because of high blood pressure and that it's almost back to normal now."

"Good, that's good," Bobby said as he released a sigh of relief, "now you get him and Dean and get the hell outta there."

"Will do, see you in a bit." John said and ended the call, "Help me unhook him from this, we need to go back," He told Dean and started taking the IV carefully out.

"Dad what's wrong? What was all that about a demon? Is the demon here?" Dean asked, knowing that he didn't need to explain that he was talking about the demon that killed their mom almost 17 years ago.

"We don't know if it's the demon but a demon or demons are definitely here. I'll tell you on the way back," John said hurriedly and they started quickly unhooking Sam and dressing him, almost 20 minutes later they were in the car on their way back to the motel.

~~~

_A demon._

Did he just hear that right? But why would someone be talking about a demon?

_A demon?!_

Dean? He sounded shocked. A bit scared too which creeped him out, he almost never heard Dean sound like that unless it was something really bad and he hoped that he won't hear him sound like that anytime soon.

_Do you think they have something to do with what's been going on here? With Sam?_

Dad? Is that you? What did he mean by what's happening to me? Was that about what happened in school? He wanted to ask but he couldn't move. He was pretty sure that was his dad's voice though.

_Yes, I know. Damnit!_

He sounded really mad and frustrated. Did he do something wrong? Did he miss up on a hunt again? Wait, what? What the hell was HE talking about?! They never went out to even hunt rabbits as far as he knows!

_We're on our way back._

That was the last thing he heard before everything faded in the darkness again.

~~~

When he woke up again it was dark outside. He went downstairs to find his parents talking in the living room with the TV on.

"Hey honey, how're you doing now?" Mary said as soon as she saw him.

"I'm better now, thanks mom," Sam said and hoped that his parents wouldn't see through his lie.

He was feeling awful, ever since these "dreams" started he had this feeling of wrongness, a need or an urge to get out, to go somewhere but he didn't know where or why. It was like his own skin was too tight for him. All he knew was that everything seemed wrong somehow.

"Where's Dean?" He asked to change the subject as he sat down on the armchair.

"He left earlier to meet up with a friend. Unwind a bit," Mary answered and he nodded. They sat in silence for a while watching the tv when he suddenly remembered the voices that he heard when he was asleep.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you and Dean talking in my room earlier when I was asleep?"

"No, son, I just got back from work and your mother was telling me what happened at school."

"Oh" That was all he can come up with as he looked down at the floor. 

He could've sworn he heard his dad and brother talking and that awful feeling was back ten times worse now. He Needs to get OUT! And not just out of the room or house, no, it was like he wants out of his own body. He stood up abruptly and started towards the stairs.

"Sam? Where are you going? Are you alright?" His dad asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanna go to the bathroom," He said without turning around or stopping and continued quickly, barely stopping himself from sprinting up the stairs and into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

He held onto the porcelain edge of the sink too tightly that his knuckles turned white and shut his eyes tightly as he kept seeing and hearing things that he couldn't make sense of.

_John looked from the paper he was looking at to his sons, "6 deaths so far. 3 men and 3 women all of them just turned 25 this year."_

The scene changed and suddenly he was 5 years old again.

_He was looking at his brother and they were in a house that he somehow knew belongs to a man named Bobby, "when is dad coming back, Dean?"_

_"I don't know. Probably a month." Dean answered without looking away from the tv._

_The scene changed again and this time all he could see was yellow and orange, an intense heat coming from above, a woman's voice screaming and he just knew somehow that his mother was in the middle of this incredible heat._

Sam opened his eyes to find blood dripping in the sink and he looked up at the mirror to find that it was coming from his nose. He turned on the water to wash it away but before he could do that he flinched as he felt a hand holding a tissue to his nose while another hand is supporting his nick to keep him upright.

_C'mon kiddo._

"Dean?" He asked out loud as he looked around himself but he was alone in the bathroom.

_You need to wake up._

It was Dean's voice again, he sounds almost desperate which really freaked him out more than he already was. Why does he keep hearing and seeing these things?! And what did Dean mean by waking up? Wasn't he already awake?!

He was close to hyperventilating when he looked again at the mirror to find the blood under his nose no longer there. He stepped back from the mirror in shock and quickly turned around and ran out of the bathroom only to come to a dead stop after a few steps as he noticed his surroundings.

He was in the woods?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the body count was 6 because I meant for it to be a memory from when John first found the case. Just wanted to make that clear in case it wasn't in the chapter. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed it and sorry for the long delay <3


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was holding Sam upright against his chest while holding a tissue to his nose with his other hand to stop Sam's nose from bleeding again.

"C'mon kiddo," Dean whispered, "you need to wake up."

"How is he doing?" John asked as he sat down in front of them on the bed.

"I don't know, but at least his nose stopped bleeding," He said as he threw away the tissue that was now soaked with blood and took another one to clean traces of blood left under Sam's nose.

John opened his mouth, about to reassure Dean that they were gonna figure this out and that Sam was gonna wake up just fine when he noticed the street lights flickering outside the room, "Bobby!" He said sharply as he stood up and went to the window.

"I'll get the salt and holy water, you get the shotguns," Bobby said, when the lights stopped flickering outside, as he stared out of the window for a minute then went to the weapons bag.

"Dean," John turned around after he checked that the salt lines around the room were still intact to look at his son who was now standing next to Sam's bed, "you stay here with Sam, anything trying to get in you shoot first ask questions later. And no matter what happens outside do not leave this room, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said, knowing he needs to protect Sam if anything gets in but still can't help but feel worried about what may happen to his father and his other father figure. He hates that he can't help them out there but at the same time he knows that he can't leave Sam alone and vulnerable like this. He'll never forgive himself if something happened to Sam because he wasn't there to protect him.

"Good," John said as he took out a shotgun filled with rock salt and a salt and holy water containers and handed them to Dean, "keep those on you and there are more in the weapons bag, keep it close to you so you can reach it easily if you need to."

"Yes, sir," Dean answered and watched John and Bobby go outside, he closed and locked the door behind them, checking the salt lines again to make sure they didn't break, then he went back to set on the bed closest to the door, praying that his family can get out of this in one piece.

~SPN~

Sam stood there for a minute, breathing hard and looking around with a shocked look on his face. He took a step back then turned around, intending on going back through the door that he came from but stopped abruptly and his eyes widened with surprise as he realized that it was gone. It was _gone_!

He was alone in what he was sure was the woods, God knows where with no cellphone to call his parents or anyone to come get him because he was in his stupid sleeping clothes and the thin t-shirt and sweatpants aren't doing anything to protect him from the somehow freezing weather even though they were in the middle of May in freaking Lawrence!

  
It took him about two or three minutes before he realized that he was close to hyperventilating and another three minutes of taking deep breaths before he calmed down a little, enough to start thinking about his next step from there.  
He looked around, with a cautious look on his face, trying to spot anything that'd help him recognize where he was but couldn't find anything but trees so he picked a direction and started walking, hoping to find the road soon.

~SPN~

John and Bobby made their way outside slowly, looking around the almost empty parking lot. There were only two other cars, a red one and a blue one, outside besides the impala, John's truck and Bobby's car.

"John, look," Bobby whispered harshly and pointed with his head towards the reception where the lights were flickering almost constantly.

"I'll go in from the front door, there's a door for employees in the back you go from there," John said and they split up with Bobby going around the building to the back door, it had a sign on it that said "Employees Only" and he silently tried the doorknob only to find it locked, he took out his pick tools and started on getting the door opened.

In the front, John was standing with his back to the wall trying to look through the window and see if anyone was there and how many when the lights gave one last flicker before going out completely.

"Damn it." He cursed softly under his breath and went to the front door but before his hand even touched the doorknob the door was suddenly flung open. John quickly held the shotgun in front of him and was about to shoot when he finally registered the site before him.

"What the hell Bobby! I could've shot you!" He whispered harshly to Bobby who was holding his shotgun in front of him too.

"What the hell took you so long? I looked around and there's no one in here!" Bobby answered as he lowered his shotgun and stepped outside.

"What do you mean there's no one?" John asked, confused. There is no way the lights flickering was a coincidence, not after the thunderstorm and the cattle death.

"I mean there's no one in there, the place is empty but I found this." Bobby said and held up his hand so John can see it.

"Sulfur," John said softly, his face went slack as the realization finally dawned on him, he looked at Bobby and could only say "The boys!" before he turned on his heels and sprinted back to their room with the older hunter hot on his heels, hoping that what he thought wasn't true.

~SPN~

He walked for about ten minutes before coming to a stop in front of a weird looking tree. It had two holes that looked like angry eyes like it was glaring at him and when he looked down at the ground he could see a disturbance in the leaves on the ground and broken twigs.  
"I know this place," He mumbled to himself then looked up again at the tree. He let out a loud gasp as he took a step back from it. The two holes were shining with a yellow light.

He let out another loud gasp but this time it was from pain as he clutched his head and fell down to his knees. His forehead was almost touching the ground and his face was twisted in agony. He couldn't help the pained yell that escaped his mouth, it felt like his brain was being stabbed repeatedly. At that moment it was like a floodgate has opened in his mind allowing memories to come back to him in rapid pictures and voices.

_Moving from town to town and from motel to motel without knowing why._

_Spending holidays in motel rooms without their father._

_Finding out that truth about their mom's death._

_Sully encouraging him to be himself and leave the family business._

_Going on hunts._

_The case._

_Mutilated corpses._

_Doing research and suspecting it was a witch._

_One second he was walking towards the school and the next he was staring at a weird looking tree._

_A man creeping up from behind him but when he tried to move his body wouldn't budge._

_The man put a hand on his head and everything went black then he was waking up in his "family's" house._

Sam finally snapped out of his trance, his chest heaving with loud gasps, to the sound of slow clapping. He got up to his feet and turned around quickly to find the same man from his memories standing in front of him with a pleased look on his face.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Sam growled, his eyes narrowing with suspicion at the man in front of him. He was getting really creepy vibes from him.

"You'll know the answer to the first question soon enough, as for the second one…let's just say that I needed to test the goods before I collected them," The man said with a wink and a smirk. He looked very pleased with himself like he just accomplished a life goal.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam said with a weary look on his face and took a step back when the man in front of him moved towards him.

"You're my favorite Sammy but that doesn't mean that I'll accept you if you were weak. And I don't just mean physically," He said sternly but then his face split into a wide smile, "Thankfully this isn't the case with you!" He said cheerfully, "from the first moment I put that spell on youn you were fighting it tooth and nail to get out!" He looked like the cat that ate the canary when he said that and Sam really wanted to punch that smug look off of his stupid face.

"And it's a bonus that I get to screw with John, he's been a real pain in my ass lately," He added with an annoyed look on his face and for a second Sam felt a swell of pride in his chest before the realty of the situation came crashing down again on him.

"Out from what?!" Sam yelled angrily clenching his fists by his sides, he's done with all the cryptic crap, he wanted real, straight forward answers _right now_!

"Why, out of your head of course," The man said with that annoying smile still plastered on his face. 

"If I'm being honest, I'm a bit disappointed you didn't figure it out sooner. I mean with hearing John and Dean's voices when they're not there and seeing all these memories yet you never suspected that you were just dreaming."

He stopped talking for a second and stood there with a thoughtful look on his face then continued, "Well, I guess we'll just work on that later," He shrugged and the smile was back on his face again.

"So what now? You're...you're just gonna just..what? Keep me trapped here? Do your evil.. witchy things? My dad and brother aren't gonna let you do whatever the hell you've been planning." He's not gonna lie, he felt a bit of satisfaction when he saw that, what he assumes is the witch in front of him, seemed to take offense from his words.

"Oh please!" He scoffed and flicked his hand, "Do I seem like a lowly pathetic witch to you? I'm more powerful than most things on this planet kid," He said with a scowl on his face.

"You said you cast a spell on me, if you're not a witch then what the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter right now. Like I said before, you'll find out soon enough. I'm afraid our time's over, your mind and body are fighting real hard to break the spell even if you don't realize that," The man said and took a step back.

"See you soon Sammy," He said with a wink and just as everything started to fade away Sam could have sworn he saw the guy's eyes turn yellow for a split second but then everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted you to know that I’m NOT giving up on this story!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter <3


End file.
